


Surprises

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild S&M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit finds himself wearing a leash and collar as Stein confronts him of his dark pleasure! *Yaoi and S&M*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Soul Eater**

SteinxSpirit

**Surprises**

It was another rainy day in Death City. It's been raining for 2 days but everything still went on as if it wasn't there. Stein was wondering his lap constantly turning his bolt trying to think. Spirit was out at Chupa Cabra's again getting drunk. The mad scientist was glad about that because he needed Deathscythe out of the house.

Stein needed this moment to think of a plan. Lately he has been noticing that Spirit has been acting quite odd. Ever time he would come up to him when he was alone he would jump up in fright, close his laptop discreetly, cover up papers, or try to get away from him as if he is trying to hide something.

-Could he really be trying to keep something from me?-

After a few minutes he looked at the clock: 9pm. He only got until midnight to find Spirit's things and come up with a plan of approach then an experiment before Spirit got home from the bar. He cranked his screw one last time before it clicked then went hunting for Spirit's things.

He looked in the bedroom first. He found the laptop after overlooking it twice. He kept looking for the rest but couldn't find anything else. So he went to the mini library in the other part of the house. He searched the shelves three times before he finally found the notebooks and papers that Spirit covered up every time. He then walked by the bedroom once again on his way to the lab to put everything down. He stopped and looked it over once more and found a little box buried under some of Spirit's clothes in the bottom of his closet.

He laid everything out on his examination table and looked at the clock again 10:15pm . He had no time to waste he looked threw the red head's laptop first. he was amazed to see what was on it's screen; there was nothing but websites with pictures and stories of Sadism & Masochism aka S&M sex from mild to hardcore! He was completely wide-eye by it all! Then he looked threw the notebooks and papers next and found Spirit's own versions of S&M stories and fantasies. He read some of them and was surprised to find that they were amazingly well done! He finally came to the box and had a pretty good idea of what was in it but opened it anyway. His eye twitched when he saw the contents: a leash and collar, blades of various sizes, and a vibrator with bumps and groves on it as well as a blindfold.

Stein just couldn't believe that all this time Spirit, his weapon, his lover, was into sadism and masochism! Stein was always a sadistic madman but now he felt a little hurt that Spirit never told him his secret. All the fun they could have had but the meister didn't care. Everything would change once Spirit walked threw the front door. Stein's experiment was going to have some interesting results!

Midnight

Spirit walked into the house a little tipsy and unaware that Stein had found out his dark pleasure. He walked into the living room and was greeted by a very pissed off looking Dr. Franken Stein puffing away on a cigarette.

"H-Hey Stein…what's the matter? One of your experiments go wrong again?"

He smiled and laughed a little as he watched the doctor smoke on the cigarette. Then that smile and laughter stopped and turned into a frown and silent scream of pure fear, as Stein lunged forward and grabbed his arm and ripped of his sleeve to expose his faintly scared skin. The sliver haired meister took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on Spirit's arm. Usually the person would have screamed in pain but the red head didn't, he moaned…loudly in pleasure. Stein was pleased by his result and pulled Spirit closer to him and whispered into his ear.

"My experiment didn't go wrong at all."

He then let go of him and watched him drop onto the floor. Spirit sat there speechless, not knowing what to say or do. His secret was out and there was no turning back.

-OH GOD! How did he find out! I hide everything so well! I moaned…I fucking moaned! What am I going to do?-

"I've noticed lately you've been hiding something from me and today while you was out drinking, I found out what it was."

Spirit didn't look up at him at all but Stein knew he was blushing. The doctor walked behind him and pulled out the leash and collar out of his pocket and forcefully put it on Spirit's neck. He sat there with his hands on it knowing what it was and tears came to his eyes.

"Stein I'm sorry! Please…please forgive me. I'm sorry!"

"Stop crying and tell me why you never told me about this! Do you have any idea how much fun we could have had this whole time! Why did you keep it a secret, tell me Spirit!"

He pulled on the leash and watched as Spirit got on all fours as he was choked by the collar. Spirit could feel Stein's glare waiting for an answer and he could feel his dick become erect.

"I-I-I didn't tell you because I thought if you knew then you wouldn't like it that I liked it when you tortured me like you do. I'm sorry Stein I should have never kept it a secret from you."

A sadistic smile crept to his lips as he looked at his S&M loving weapon and said:

"It's all right. I forgive you but your going to have to be punished. You do realize that."

Spirit looked at him and saw the sadistic crazed lust look in his eyes. He blushed not believing that this could be happing but Stein pulled on the leash again choking him. He moaned a little then Stein kept pulling on it making him crawl to the bedroom like a dog.

-Holy shit! Stein's really going to do this! He accepts my secret! Finally I can truly show my self to him!-

Spirit came out of his thoughts once his lover yanked on the leash pulling him to his feet. Stein kissed his weapon with pure lust as he ran his scalpel up his side causing him to moan into the kiss.

-Let the fun begin! Such a successful experiment!-

He pushed spirit on to the bed and used his soul thread sutures to bind him to it. Spirit watched as Stein used one of his own blades to rip off his clothes and cut his body. He moaned Stein's name as he felt the cold steal run up his body and then warm blood spill out of the wound.

The sliver haired meister then pulled on the leash again even though Spirit couldn't move causing him to elicit a gasp. Which he took that moment to slip his tongue into his mouth enjoying the taste of his weapon.

Once the kiss was broken he bit down hard on Spirit's body licking up the blood that flowed forth. The red head moaned in ecstasy feels his body big violated in the way he always wanted it to. Stein ran the blade up and down his body kissing, licking, biting, and scratching every part of Spirit.

"Ah…AH…S-S-STEIN!"

"Oooo…Spirit you have been very naughty! You must be punished!"

He then got off of Spirit's body watching him pant and his dick twitch from the pleasure as he shed his own clothing. Now both naked Stein teased Spirit's dick by running the blade near it then ghosted his fingers over it. Spirit bucked into his sadistic meister's hand and moaned as he felt himself being gripped then pulled by him.

Stein began to lick his way down Spirit's body all the way to his pulsing cock. He kissed, licked, and teased him terrible before fully engulfing him. Spirit gasped, moaned, and growled as Stein sucked on him.

"AH…AH…YES, STEIN!"

Stein stopped once the pre-cum began to appear and left the deathscythe to whimper at the lose of contact. He then leaned over and got the vibrator that was in Spirit's little box and turned it on. Spirit stopped whimpering once he heard the familiar buzz ~ _Excalibur!_ ~ and looked up to see Stein release the sutures on his legs and left them up as he positioned the vibrator over his entrance.

"OH GOD, STEIN!"

The doctor laughed and he pushed it into Spirit. He didn't do any prep work at all just pushed it into him. He saw the pain ripple threw the red head's body but the only noise that came out of him were moans and silent screams. He repeatedly shoved it in and out of his fiery lover as he watched his own cock began to get harder and harder.

"Oh you like this don't you."

Blood began to trickled out of Spirit as he shook his head yes. The meister then ripped it out of him and no longer able to standby as the vibrator did his work he shoved his own throbbing cock into him. Spirit arched his back and gasped as he felt the change while a deep throated moan escaped his lips.

The doctor started right off pounding into the deathscythe mercilessly. Running his scalpel along the red head's body and running his tongue over the wounds.

"AH…AH! S-STEIN!"

"Oooo…Spirit! Mmmm…"

As Stein thrusted into him he could feel Spirit coming to his end. And he was not pleased by this, he still had one last thing to try on him before he let him go.

"AH AH STEIN! I-I'm g-g-going t-to-STEIN!"

Once those words came out of the moaning red head Stein gripped his cock not allowing him to come. His sadistic smile still on his force enjoying every moment of the torture he bestowed upon Spirit. it was time for the last test.

"Ah…Spirit...what are you to me?"

Spirit wide-eyed not from pleasure but the fear at knowing the answer.

-He really did go threw everything!-

"Come on Spirit I'm not going to let you come until I get an answer."

Spirit was broken he could feel his cock twitch from false release and he wanted it to end but also to last.

"I'm-I'm…"

Stein saw his hesitation and knew exactly how to drag it out of him. He thrusted harder and faster hitting his mark, feeling the blood make his member more slick. he ran the blade up Spirit's side and finally got his answer.

"I'M YOUR LITTLE SLUT!"

At that moment Stein moaned Spirit's name as he released Spirit's cock while he came inside of him. Spirit screamed in pure ecstasy as he finally was able to release. The hot sticky white liquid covered their bodies as well the inside of Spirit. Stein collapsed next to Spirit as they both were panting from their intense love making. They looked at each other as the lust disappeared from their eyes and their breathing slowed.

A shiver ran down Spirit's back once the sutures had vanished and Stein light a cigarette to calm down faster. He looked at his weapon as he cleared off their bodies and smiled.

"So…is there another secrets your keeping from me?…My little slut."

Spirit blushed like mad as he answered.

"No and I'm sorry Stein."

He smiled as he put the cigarette out.

"It's all right just don't do it again or I might not be so easy on you next time."

He pulled on the leash, choking Spirit with its collar that he still had on and kissed him. As the kiss broke Spirit began to take it off but Stein stopped him.

"You can take off the leash but leave the collar on. I rather like it on you. Maybe I should engrave "My Lil Slut" on the tag for you."

Spirit blushed even more, the red rivaling his hair. Stein laughed and kissed him again and watched as his lover began to fall asleep.

-A sadistic, masochistic loving deathscythe. What an interesting subject.-

He smiled and kissed his sleeping weapon before he drifted off himself. What a wonderfully dark surprise.


End file.
